


Blood drips freely

by AyeeeeHope



Category: Undertale
Genre: Blood, Damnit Frisk, Papyrus is to innocent to understand, Sans is an idiot, monster racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeeeeHope/pseuds/AyeeeeHope
Summary: Sans is beaten to the brink of death, can Papyrus cope with having to build his brother back up from nothing?





	Blood drips freely

**Author's Note:**

> YA HOE REWROTE THIS 46 MINUTES AFTER HER BEDTIME, AND YA HOE IS MAKING A PAPYRUS-CENTRIC FIC. WHAT!? I KNOW, IM A SANS CENTRIC GIRL.
> 
>  
> 
> sorry! i like screaming. but yeah! im gonna try to make my first papyrus-centric fic. enjoy!

Sans smiled gleefully as he approached Toriel's door, sad his time to spend with Frisk was ending. They'd be going to a friends house for the weekend tomorrow, which meant Sans wouldn't get to see them for a few days. Waving and mumbling a softly spoken goodbye, Sans walked down the stairs and onto the concrete ahead.   
  
Though his peaceful walk ended quickly, as face paced footsteps ran up to him, and faster then he could turn around, he was hit bluntly in the eye socket, a soft crack resonating inside of his skull.   
  
Before the pain could settle in fully, he was dragged by the faux fur that wrapped around his hood. Groaning at the sudden jostle of his newly bleeding wound, he was thrown crudely onto the ground.   
“Fuckin’ monsters.” The gravelly voice spoke, venom practically pouring from his words.   
  
A hate crime? Really? Monsters had been on the surface for almost two years, and there were still people doing this shit? 

  
Before Sans had any time to say anything, he was kicked in the ribs brutally. A stifled scream worked its way from Sans’ non-existent lungs.   
  
Sans was propped up  ungraciously against a graffitied brick wall, his eye socket pouring the cyan and golden blood that ran through his body and powered him.

  
“The wimp is bleeding! Haha!” The voice spoke once again, a crude laugh bellowing from him.   
Sans could only groan in response. Another laugh bellowed through the man at Sans’ pain.   
  
And then, its when everything kicked in. He was being stabbed and kicked and bruised and beaten and everything hurt- god why can’t it stop why can't it stop stopstopstopstopstop--   
  
Soon, Sans had blacked out from the pain.   
  
\--------------------------

 

The sirens sounded around him, people shouting, and the faint sound of somebody crying. The world swirled around him and he couldn’t make it stop. Oh, how he wanted to be released back into nothing.   
  
Soon, he felt warm, and soon he felt the blood dribble from his mouth. Huh? What’s this? Soon, he realized something else.  
  
Who Am I?  
  
  
His head tilted ever so slightly to see a figure bawling their eyes out. His confusion only rose. The figure seemed to notice the look, and began to speak, but, he could not hear the shadow.  
  
He once again closed his eyes, only to be released back into the darkness of forever.  
  
\-------------  
He opened his eyes again, only to be comforted by a warmth and a cold he had never realized was ever present.  
  
He blinked, softly groaning as his head strongly protested the blinding light now flooding his sight like poison.  
  
He saw the same figure from earlier sitting in a chair passed out, soft orange tears dried onto his face.  
  
He closed his eyes again, and darkness flooded him as his last shreds of consciousness slipped away from him completely.  
\------------  
Papyrus opened his eyes involuntarily, his body being trained for only a few hours of sleep.   
  
His head swivels and looked at the limp and unconscious form of his brother, who was hooked up to many cords and soul monitors. His eye wrapped in a thick layer of the bandage.  
  
Papyrus sighed, resigned to the fact he hadn’t eaten since yesterday morning, and probably needed some kind of food. He looked at the time. It was a little past 6 am, and hopefully, that meant the cafeteria or a nearby place was open.  
  
Papyrus stood from his chair, grabbing his coat and slowly and lazily. Gazing back one more time at Sans, he left to get some nourishment.  
\-------------------------

  
Frisk wiped their tears on the large sleeve of their sweater as they swerved down the hospital halls with their mother. Papyrus was tired, and Toriel and Frisk had yet to see Sans, it was only sensible that Papyrus get some rest at a nearby hotel.   
  
They entered the room that Sans was stationed in, his sleeping form ever presents and resonating gloomy mood.   
Frisk pulled out their science homework, sitting in the chair closest to Sans, they began to sadly work on it. Science was Sans favorite subject. Though they were right next to Sans, it felt as if he was a hundred light years away.   
  
Toriel kept her gaze on the limp form of a small skeleton. Doctors say he would be in and out of consciousness, his latest time of being awake was for about 2 minutes, in which he softly mumbled until he was forced back into the sea of sleep.   
  
Sighing softly, Toriel hummed as she began to knit.   
  
Suddenly, the soul monitor busted to life, and Sans’ oh-so-still form shook. His soul rate was racing.   
  
Nurses and doctors- monsters and humans alike- busted into the room, sedatives in hand. They injected it into the IV bag, and the bustling and racing form of the skeleton lying in the bed slowed and fell into a deep rhythmic pattern.   
  
Toriel wiped the sweat from her brow, the scare had her own heart racing.   
  
\-----------   
Papyrus sighed, entering the hall that Sans was in. Toriel and Frisk stayed the entire night (Frisk was currently not going to school until the whole mess with Sans was cleared.)   
Papyrus waved a tired hello to the child and mother. His gaze then auto shifted to Sans.   
“He gave everybody quite a scare. They think he had a nightmare. They think it was about the attack, which caused some kind of traumatic experience.” Toriel murmured, her voice full of exhaustion.   
  
“Oh. That doesn’t sound very good.” Papyrus said, his voice not having its normal eccentric tone. “Sans was always very vivid,” Papyrus mumbled, sitting in a chair.


End file.
